Ultimate Spider-Man
Ultimate Spider-Man is an 2012 american animated television series by Marvel Comics, that includes elements of Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man line of comic books among others. The show currently airs on Disney XD during the Marvel Universe block. Takes place in the not numbered Marvel reality of Earth-TRN123. Plot As the series begins, Peter Parker has already been Spider-Man for one year. He has saved lives and fought supervillains, but he is still in the process of learning how to be a superhero, as he is very young. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. offers Peter the chance to reach train to become a real superhero and become "The Ultimate Spider-Man". However, Peter soon learns that he will have to learn how to work with a team of four fellow teenage superheroes. Spider-Man teams up with Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man to fight the forces of evil, and learn to work together as a team. Voice Cast Main Cast * Drake Bell – Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Ogie Banks – Power Man/Luke Cage * Greg Cipes – Iron Fist/Danny Rand * Clark Gregg – Agent/Principal Phil Coulson * Tom Kenny – Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius, Wizard/Bentley Whittman, Dr. Curt Connors (Season 1), Whirlwind/David Cannon * Matt Lanter – Harry Osborn, Flash Thompson, Venom Symbiote, Klaw/Ulysses Klaw * Misty Lee – Aunt May * Caitlyn Taylor Love – White Tiger/Ava Ayala * Chi McBride – Nick Fury, Thunderball/Eiliot Franklin * Logan Miller – Nova/Sam Alexander * J. K. Simmons – J. Jonah Jameson * Tara Strong – Mary Jane Watson, Thundra, Sandy * Steven Weber – Green Goblin/Norman Osborn, Trapster/Peter Petruski Additional cast * Dee Bradley Baker – Sandman/Flint Marko, Lizard/Curt Connors (Season 2), Carnage * Troy Baker – Loki, Hawkeye/Clint Barton * Steven Blum – Wolverine/Logan , Beetle, Doc Samson/Leonard Samson * Dave Boat – Leo Zodiac Soldier #1, Thing/Ben Grimm * Clancy Brown – Taskmaster/Tony Masters * Cam Clarke – Captain Ultra/Griffin Gogol, Piledriver/Brian Calusky * Jack Coleman – Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange * John DiMaggio – Wrecker/Dirk Garthwaite, Grizzly/Maxwell Markham * Michael Clarke Duncan – Groot * Greg Grunberg – Uncle Ben * Mark Hamill – Nightmare, Shao Lao * Maurice LaMarche – Doctor Doom/Victor Von Doom, Plymouth Rocker, Charles the Butler * Phil LaMarr – J.A.R.V.I.S. * Stan Lee – Stan the Janitor * Peter Lurie – Sabretooth/Victor Creed * Phil Morris – Scorpio/Max Fury, Leo Zodiac Soldier #2 * Adrian Pasdar – Iron Man/Tony Stark * Rob Paulsen – Batroc the Leaper/Georges Batroc * Kevin Michael Richardson – Robbie Robertson, Bulldozer/Henry Camp, Juggernaut/Cain Marko, Howard the Duck, Awesome Android/Andy, Mac Porter * Dwight Schultz – Mesmero * Roger Craig Smith – Captain America/Steven Rogers * Keith Szarabajka – Living Laser/Arthur Parks * Fred Tatasciore – The Hulk, Phalanx * Travis Willingham – Thor, Skurge the Executioner * Daryl Sabara - Alex O'Hirn * Mads Mikkelsen - Rhino * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Electro/Max Dillon * Diedrich Bader - Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff * Jason Marsden - Steel Spider/Ollie Osnick * Jeff Bennett - Slam Adams, Mayor of Boston * Grey DeLisle - Salem's Witch * Nolan North - Man-Wolf/John Jameson * Dante Basco - Scorpion * Eric Bauza - Swarm/Michael Tan * George Takei - Elder Monk of K'un-L'un Production crew *'Brian Michael Bendis:' Writer, Producer, Creative Producer *'Dana Booton:' Supervising Producer *'Dan Buckley: '''Executive Producer *'Joe Casey:' Writer, Supervising Producer *'Paul Dini: Writer, Producer, Creative Consultant *'''Alan Fine: Executive Producer *'Joe Kelly:' Writer, Supervising Producer *'Cort Lane: '''Supervising Producer *'Stan Lee:' Co-Executive Producer *'Jeph Loeb:' Executive Producer *'Leanne Moreau:' Line Producer *'Eric Radomski:' Co-Executive Producer *'Duncan Rouleau:' Writer, Supervising Producer *'Steven T. Seagle:' Writer, Supervising Producer *'Collette Sunderman:''' Casting and Voice Director Episodes Season One #Great Power #Great Responsibility #Doomed! #Venom #Flight of the Iron Spider #Why I Hate the Gym #Exclusive #Back in Black #Field Trip #Freaky #Venomous #Me Time #Strange Days #Awesome #For Your Eye Only #Beetle Mania #Snow Day #Damage #Home Sick Hulk #Run Pig Run #I Am Spider-Man #The Iron Octopus #Not a Toy #Attack of the Beetle #Revealed #Rise of the Goblin Season Two #The Lizard #Electro #The Rhino #Kraven the Hunter #Hawkeye #The Sinister Six #Spidah-Man! #Carnage #House Arrest #The Man-Wolf #Swarm #Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man #Journey of the Iron Fist #The Incredible Spider-Hulk #Stan By Me #Ultimate Deadpool #Venom Bomb #Guardians of the Galaxy #The Parent Trap #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Season 3 #Avenging Spider-Man: Part 1 #TBA Category:Disney XD shows Category:Animated Shows